


Hetalia Drabbles

by SomeStoryWriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BAMF Finland (Hetalia), Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drabble Collection, Dramaqueen Japan, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Japan is an adorable little dipshit, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Opium, Prompt Fill, Romantic Friendship, Sheep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Snapped Canada (Hetalia), Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vodka, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeStoryWriter/pseuds/SomeStoryWriter
Summary: A collection of drabbles requested by people on Tumblr.If you want a drabble, send in an ask on Tumblr (somestorywriter.tumblr.com) or leave a comment or message here.Have a beautiful day!





	1. Nichu fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Nichu fluff?

Yao knew when Kiku would come home. Through some planning and a lot of hurrying, he managed to set down the last plate on the table at the exact moment the tired Japanese man walked in. 

“ _Tadaima_ …” Kiku mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Just in time,  _aru_!”

He caught sight of the food on the table and his mouth fell open. Yao chuckled. The reaction wasn’t anything new; as a kid, Kiku would squeal when dinner was served and dive in before he properly sat down. “Hurry, I didn’t make all this for you to let it grow cold.”

Kiku dropped his jacket and suitcase on the ground and wrapped his arms around Yao, crushing him in a hug.

“ _Aiyah_! Not so tight,  _aru_!”

Kiku grabbed the chopsticks and picked up the first thing he saw. “ _Oishii_ …”

“At least sit down.” Yao managed to guide him into a chair before sitting down himself, smiling. He couldn’t think of many things more adorable than an enthusiastic Kiku. “I cooked, which means the dishes are yours.”

Kiku nodded and filled his plate. “Worth it,” he said with his mouth full.

Yes, this was something Yao considered doing more often.


	2. EgyNz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: EgyNz? ((((((((Egypt and new zealand))))))))))

Egypt knocked on the door, but to no avail. Would New Zealand be so careless as to leave his house when a package was on its way?

Egypt looked around him. Was there a back door where he could leave his goods? He followed the distant sound of sheep, guessing there was a barn somewhere.

Surrounded by a low fence was a big field, sheep roaming free. He grabbed the pots firmly and jumped over the fence. One of the sheep looked at him curiously. “Hello, there. I’m looking for your owner, have you seen him?” He patted the sheep’s head and scanned the area.

In the middle of the field was a single sheep, grazing along. Against it sat New Zealand.

“There you are.”

No response. When Egypt looked closer, he saw that the small nation was asleep. He sat down next to him on the grass, causing the sheep to walk off. He quickly draped his arms around New Zealand’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall over. The latter rested his head on Egypt’s shoulder, never stirring.

“You’re not waking up any time soon, aren’t you?” He let the pots be for the moment. He had sheep duties to fulfill.


	3. “STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested a prompt: “STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”

Matthew was going to show himself this meeting. He had studied the documents very well, and he had a bunch of things to say. When the time came, he raised his hand. “Excuse me?”

“Yes, Canada?” Ludwig said. 

“Well, I’ve been hearing your arguments, and I think that—”

“So, how does this plan work?” Arthur asked, either ignoring Matthew or being unaware that he had spoken. 

“Excuse me, I was trying to point out that—”

“That aside, who’s going to pay for it, aru?” Yao asked. “I’m not going to!”

“If you would listen to me, I have an idea to—”

“Dude, you’ve made this thing way too complicated!”

Matthew kicked his brother underneath the table, but even that went ignored. “I can give you a simple explanation—”

“I agree with America,” Kiku said.

Matthew jumped up and pounded his fists on the table. “Stop interrupting me, eh?!”

Only now did the other nations seem to notice him.

“I have a plan which can solve all of our problems and will let us pet mooses in the process, so if you will shut up for a few seconds and listen to me?”

There was nodding all around. Matthew sighed and grabbed his notes. “Okay, so to begin—”

“Hey, let’s get some hamburgers after this!”

And that’s the story of how Matthew broke his brother’s nose. 


	4. SweIce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: SweIce?

It was nearly midnight when someone knocked on his bedroom door. Sweden dragged himself out of bed and already prepared to strangle whoever had thought it was a good idea to disturb him. Denmark, probably. It was always Denmark.

“For the last time, I don’t—”

It wasn’t Denmark.

Iceland clutched blankets and a pillow. “Can I sleep here?”

Sweden thought he’d misheard. “Sleep here?”

“Nor’s acting stupid again and he won’t leave me alone.“

“Ah… Well, then.“ He stepped aside so Iceland could walk in. The latter wasted no time in dumping his sheets on the big bed and crawling underneath them. “Goodnight,” he muttered.

Sweden stood frozen in place for a moment before he walked over to his bed and climbed in as well. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes. It’s warm.”

Of course it was. Sweden had been laying there only a moment ago after all. But he didn’t particularly mind having to take the cold side. In the slight moonlight that peeked through the curtains, he could see Iceland nuzzling into the sheets, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

The sight made Sweden himself stare. Would Iceland be angry if he scooted a bit closer? Just a few inches?

Iceland opened his eyes for a moment and nearly flew up against the ceiling. “Stop staring like that or I’m going to Finland instead!”

“Oh. Sorry.” But he couldn’t look away.

“Could you… could you roll over?”

Sweden nodded and turned his back to Iceland. “’Night.”

“Yeah, goodnight.”

* * *

When Sweden woke up the next morning, there was an arm around his waist and a face pressed against his back. He didn’t dare stir, afraid to wake Iceland up. All he could do, was place a hand on Iceland’s arm and let the warmth take him back to sleep.


	5. “You’re Satan.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon sent in a prompt: “You’re Satan.”

Sweden didn’t think twice before opening Finland’s back door. He was the only one allowed to enter without calling first, or even knocking. This time, however, he had come invited. Finland had texted him with the promise of freshly baked cookies. Sweden, naturally, had hurried over to his wife’s house at once.

“Tino?”

No response. Sweden checked the oven. Inside, there was a tray of cookies busy getting gold and crispy. He didn’t dare touch them. “Tino?”

There was a note on the kitchen table. Before Sweden could even consider not reading it, he had caught sight of the words.

_Let’s play hide and seek, da? I hide your dog, and you seek._

“Hanatamago?” Strange. Normally, the small dog would have greeted him already by now. “Tino?”

Sweden’s phone buzzed. The ringtone told him it was a text from Finland.

_I’m at Russia’s. Will be back soon. Don’t worry about the cookies._

Sweden froze when it all fell into place. Russia had kidnapped Hanatamago to lure Finland to his house. Finland was walking right into a trap.

Sweden tried calling his phone but got no response. There was only one thing left to do. “I’m com'ng for ye.”

* * *

Sweden approached Russia’s house with caution before deciding to just barge in. This was his wife, after all. When it came to protecting Finland, he allowed himself to use more urgent measures. “Russia!” He called.

Silence.

Sweden noticed a splash of red on the kitchen floor. He looked at it closer.

Blood?

“Tino?” he called, panic now really rising. If anything had happened to his wife, he’d fetch Denmark’s ax and then he would show Russia why people were afraid of Vikings.

There was more blood in the hallway and all the way to the living room. He peeked around the corner, spotting Finland sitting on the floor, petting Hanatamago. “Tino?”

Finland looked up. “Oh, hey!”

“Are you alright?”

“Sure!” He picked up Hanatamago and stood up. That’s when Sweden saw the blood on his clothes.

“Tino, are ye hurt?” He walked closer.

“Huh?” Only now did Finland seem to notice the blood himself. “Oh, don’t worry. It’s not mine. Russia thought it was fun to hide Hanatamago, but we didn’t think so, right Hana?”

The dog barked happily.

“Where’s Russia now?” Sweden asked. If that was Russia’s blood, then what in the world had happened here?

“I’ve put him to sleep somewhere. He had it coming, didn’t he, Hana?”

“What’d ye do?”

“Oh, nothing much. Broke a leg, let his organs catch some air, nothing serious.” He cuddled the ignorant dog in his arms.

“I’ve married Satan,” Sweden whispered.

“What was that?”

“Ah, I… The cookies.”

“You’re right, those must be done by now! Let’s go, I’ll make us some coffee.” Finland casually strolled out the front door. 

Sweden watched him and heard him hum a tune. “You’re Satan.”


	6. “I’m not here to make friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested a prompt: “I’m not here to make friends.”
> 
> (*reads prompt* …Rochu angst? *jumps up* Rochu angst!!)

Yao stood in front of the familiar building, the rain pounding on his umbrella. He always hesitated before going inside, each and every time. Maybe that was a good sign. Maybe that allowed him to retain some dignity.

“Yao-Yao!”

“Huh?” Of all times and places to run into someone, did it have to be here and now? And, not unimportant, did it have to be this person?

“What a coincidence!” Ivan said.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to get food.” He held up a plastic take-out bag.

“You came all the way out here for that?”

Ivan opened the bag and smelled its contents. “Absolutely worth it.” He looked at the building in front of them. “That looks shady.” He took a few steps closer. “Looks like one of those infamous opium dens.”

“That’s not true!” Yao mentally slapped himself for being so obviously defensive.

“That doesn’t seem very nice. Everyone’s high, and no one’s talking to each other.”

“Well, I’m not exactly here to make friends, aru.”

“Because Yao’s already got friends, da?” He smiled. “Friends who he can talk to.”

“I… You should head home. When the wind starts blowing, your umbrella won’t be of much use anymore.”

Ivan fished a flask out of his coat pocket and held it out. “Something to change your mind.”

“Are you offering me vodka, aru?”

“Would you rather have something else?”

Yao let out a sharp laugh. “Are you trying to keep me from getting stoned by offering to get me drunk?”

“At least we’ll still be able to talk.” Ivan still held the flask up, the rain steadily soaking his sleeve. “I don’t like it when Yao uses opium. He gets all quiet and it’s like he’s not really there. I like this Yao-Yao better.”

Yao was at a loss for what to say. “Ivan…”

“If you’re sad, you can drink vodka with me, and you can even cry. I won’t tell anyone. But please don’t go into that building.” His smile never faltered.

Yao closed his fingers around the flask. “No one has to know where you found me.”

“And no one has to know what I just told you.”

Yao took a sip of the vodka. “What do we do now?”

Ivan held up the bag. “Dinnertime.”

“Sounds good, aru. Let’s go to my place, though. It’ll be cold before we reach yours. What did you even order?” Yao took the bag and they headed off down the road.

Ivan chuckled.

“What?”

“You came here to be alone, and we’re leaving together. You can’t escape from friends, da?”

“No.” Yao took another sip. “But you can be saved by them.”


	7. “No one has a heart of stone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EgyNz, with prompt: “No one has a heart of stone.”

New Zealand wrapped his arms around Egypt from behind. “Hello.”

“Mm.”

“Something wrong?”

“England again.” He turned around so he could wrap his own arms around New Zealand.

“Is he bothering you again?”

“He doesn’t care that I don’t like him messing with my things. He just does it anyway.” He trailed a finger over one of the rolled buns. “The guy has a heart of stone.”

“No one has a heart of stone.” He nuzzled Egypt’s chest. “Not even England.”

“I’m going to need evidence for that.”

“With pleasure.”

* * *

The bushes gave them enough coverage that they could see England’s living room, but he couldn’t easily see them.

“Are you sure this will work?” Egypt asked, adjusting the umbrella so it still shielded both of them. Of course it rained. It always rained. How could England live in a place like this? Then again, he did have a habit of traveling to hot countries, such as his own…

“Just wait and see.” New Zealand sneaked over to the house, placed a puppy in front of an open kitchen window and ran back.

The little dog barked happily and looked around him.

“What the…” England appeared at the window and looked down. “Where do you come from?”

The dog jumped up against the wall, seeing a human and wanting his attention.

“I can’t… Look, puppy, I’m very busy and I don’t have the time to clean wet dog fur off my carpet, so why don’t you go somewhere else, alright? Shoo.” He closed the window and walked away.

“I told you so,” Egypt said, hugging New Zealand in his lap.

“Just wait.”

The window opened again and England leaned out. “Oh, come here, ya little rascal.” He lifted the puppy up and into the kitchen. “I have some old towels you can lay on. The fireplace’s already lit, so I bet you’ll like that.”

Egypt watched with wide eyes as England fed the puppy pieces of meat, smiling and cooing. “What just happened?”

“I told you no one has a heart of stone.”

He pressed a kiss to New Zealand’s cheek. “You’ve proven me wrong.”

“Gupta?”

“Yes?”

“He’s looking at us.”

“Yeah and now he’s going to kill us, stone heart or not.”

“Run?”

“Run!”


	8. Nichu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Nichu + a prompt, but I didn't understand which prompt, so I ended up using them both:
> 
> 1\. “I just came to say goodbye…” - “Bullshit, you just feel bad.”
> 
> 2\. “Maybe you’re not thinking hard enough.”

The knock on his hotel room door woke Yao at 3 am. He ignored it, but when it persisted, he dragged himself out of bed. He looked through the peephole and saw Kiku in his onigiri pajamas and decided he’d make an exception for him. He opened the door. “Didn’t I teach you how important sleep is, aru?”

“Can I come in?”

“Well, I’m awake now anyway.”

Kiku stepped inside and looked at his feet, fumbling with the sleeves of his shirt.

“What is it, aru?”

“Can I sleep here?”

“Of course. Even though we were sitting next to each other during the meetings, we barely got to speak at all, didn’t we?” 

They climbed into the bed together and Yao pulled the covers over them both. “Did you miss me, aru?”

Kiku nodded. “I just came to say goodbye… Tomorrow you’ll be taking a different plane and I won’t see you again for a while.”

“Bullshit, you just feel bad.”

Kiku looked up. “Is it that obvious?”

Yao smiled. “I know you by now. It’s written on your face.” He brushed Kiku’s bangs away. “Come one, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Do you remember when I told you about the baby dolphins that were born?”

“Yes?”

Kiku chocked on a sob. “One of them died!” He pulled Yao against him.

“Oof!”

“And the sakura blossomed but I was here all week so I missed it all! And there are all these photos on the internet of people who did get to see it. It’s not fair! I’m Japan, I should have been there!”

“Okay, calm down, aru.”

“And then I wanted some food to cheer me up, but this is America so I could only find McDonald’s and that stupid taco place!”

“Alright, listen to me.”

“I will never be happy again!”

“You will be.”

“I can’t think of any way!”

“Maybe you’re not thinking hard enough.”

“My brain hurts… The wifi won’t even let me watch anime on my computer…”

“Shush now.”

“I think I’m dying.”

Yao rolled his eyes and kissed Kiku on his lips. “Do you want dumplings?”

“Yes, please.”

Yao grabbed the sealed bag with dumplings and some chopsticks. “They’re not warm.”

“That’s okay.” Kiku, in the meantime, had sat up and wrapped himself in the blankets like a caterpillar.

“Hey, now I’ll be cold, aru!”

Kiku opened a fold and Yao crawled into the blankets. They snuggled together in the cocoon. 

“Open up, aru.”

Kiku let Yao feed him a dumpling. 

“There. Are you still dying?”

He shook his head.

“Drama queen.”

“My problems are very real and very painful.”

Yao hugged him close. “No more crying, okay?” He wiped the tears away with his thumb. 

Kiku nodded and kissed Yao on his cheek. “Text me when you’ve got time. I don’t want to wait for two months again.”

“Oh, what a tough life you have, aru.”

Kiku play-shoved him and Yao pulled him in for a kiss. “Now sleep, aru! My plane leaves early tomorrow.”

They fell asleep, curled up in their cocoon.


	9. France and Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: France and Canada

Francis saw the taxi pull up through the window. He placed the lid on the pan and hurried to the door. “Matthieu!”

“Papa!”

They embraced and Francis took the suitcase. Every now and then, Matthew would come to Paris to recharge. Francis wasn’t shy to admit that he liked being a father to Matthieu again now and then.

“How are you doing, my boy?”

Matthew groaned. “I’m tired.”

“And how’s your brother?”

“Alfred’s fine. He was talking about throwing a party this week and I didn’t feel like being around. He always drags me into it.”  

Francis smiled and squished Matthew’s cheeks. “We’re going to have fun, oui? At the end of the week, you’ll be all refreshed. Come on!”

Matthew sniffed the scent coming from the kitchen. “I’m starving!”

“I’d be too if I were living off that microwave cheese pasta of yours.”

Matthew rolled his eyes and carried his suitcase to his own room. He appeared again with a bottle of maple syrup. “I’ve brought breakfast preparations.”

“Put it right here. Can you lay the table?”

Matthew knew the way around by now. He swiftly gathered everything. Once they were seated, they talked about their plans for the week.

“You said you wanted to make a boat ride?” Francis asked.

“Yes! We didn’t get around to it last time.”

“They said it’s going to rain tomorrow, but we can do it the day after.”

“Oh, and remember that shop we went to last time? Can we go there again?”

Francis smiled. “Of course.” Matthew was actually quite talkative when given the chance. And Francis made sure to give him lots of chances.

“I’m really glad to be here again.”

“You’re always welcome.” He eyed Matthew’s maple leaf sweater. “As your responsible father, though, I will take you on a mandatory shopping trip.”

Matthew laughed. “Papa!”

And Francis laughed along with him.


End file.
